


Jeongmal?

by kimheechulmiki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheechulmiki/pseuds/kimheechulmiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times we only believe what we want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not meant to scare or offend, more to amuse.
> 
> I posted this fic in my live journal account earlier.

ChangMin wiped away the rainwater that was seeping into his eyes, blurring his vision. He didn’t know how long he had been walking but he was soaked now to the bone. His clothes clung to his tall frame like a second skin and he shivered as the cold wind blew against him. He paused for a while to make sure that his precious bag was safely tucked under his denim jacket, away from the rain before hurrying on.

It was too dark so he couldn’t actually see where he was going, he wished he had remember to change the batteries for his flash light it, had only lasted for a few seconds before it died on him. It was quite hopeless blindly walking in the dark with the pouring rain but he had to go on and try to find some sort of shelter and help. He trudged on although his water logged shoes was slowing his every step.

Suddenly a clap of thunder lifted the darkness temporarily but it was enough for him to see what looked like a house in the distant and from one of the windows he spotted a small flickering light. ChangMin quickly made his way towards it and upon reaching the building he saw that it was actually more of an abandoned hut than a real house.

The place didn’t looked occupied or able to sustain any inhabitants. He stepped up to the front door and with a heavy heart he thumped on the door hoping the light he saw earlier wasn’t his imagination. Hopefully someone did live there.

“Hello! Is anyone here?” ChangMin called out loudly so that his voice could be heard above the sound of the thundering rain. He peered into the broken window by the door and couldn’t see anything much and was about to thump the door again when he saw light emitting through the window and seconds later the door slowly swung open.

“Yes? What do you want?” The door was open just a few inches wide and a man with a small beady eyes peeped out.

ChangMin was so happy to see another person he almost hugged the man but stopped when he saw the man regarding him suspiciously. “Hello, I was wondering if you could help me. I’m having some car problems.” ChangMin gave a nervous smile as he fiddled with the strap of his bag. He didn’t know anything about cars, he just drove them and left the maintenance of the car to his hyeong, YooChun.

The door opened door wider and ChangMin saw a fluorescent lamp in the smallish man’s hands. So that was the light I saw!

“I’m sorry.” The man stepped away from the door. “But I’m no good with cars.”

“Oh, okay, is there a phone I can use then?” ChangMin asked. “My hand phone…”

“There’s no signal here, our valley is in a blind spot.” The man studied ChangMin for a few seconds before speaking again, “Why don’t you come in?”

“Thank you.” ChangMin stepped inside and to his surprise he saw a tent right in the middle of the house. Despite the only light glowed from the man’s lamp ChangMin saw that the inside of the house looked worst. The place was run down and broken furniture were scattered around with cobwebs hanging from almost every corner and dirt covering the floor. He saw several puddles of water so he looked up and noted that the roof or what was left of it was leaking in several places.

“You’re camping?” ChangMin cleared his throat.

“Surely you didn’t think I live here?” The man grinned at him.

“Er…no.” ChangMin decided that he liked this man whose face lit up when he smiled. “My name is ChangMin.”

“I’m JunSu.”

 

~..~..~

 

“Do you think JunSu is okay?” YunHo asked Jae Joong, worrying about his boyfriend’s dongsaeng. Earlier both brothers had an argument and as a result JunSu had been sulking and pouting for the rest of the day. Just before dusk fell JunSu announced that he was going to sleep in his tent in the old abandoned hut located in the woods close to their house.

“He’s fine, he’s just lonely and needs a friend.” Jae Joong propped himself up on an elbow and watched YunHo who was looking out of the window.

“I know, but still…” He kept his gaze a little longer on the woods that fringed their land and were just beyond their rows of peach trees outside their home, hoping to see JunSu walking home.

“Don’t worry he won’t be for long, someone will come along.” Jae Joong smiled before going back to sleep. “Besides it’s raining now, JunSu will come home once the rain stops.”

“What do you mean?” YunHo slipped back next to Jae Joong on the floor.

“You’ll see.” Jae Joong yawned before falling asleep once more.

 

~..~..~

 

ChangMin opened his eyes and wondered where he was. Rubbing his eyes ChangMin saw that he was in a tent. A tent! He abruptly got up knocking his head on one of the beams. He then poked his head out of the tent and saw his clothes spread out across a fallen beam. Now he remembered what had happened. JunSu had offered to dry his clothes and gave him a blanket to wrap himself in. He was so tired that he had fallen asleep almost immediately after.

“Good morning!” JunSu cheerful voice broke through his thoughts. JunSu had been sitting just a few feet away from the tent watching and waiting for ChangMin to get up.

“Good morning.” Looking around ChangMin spotted JunSu and he was suddenly very aware that beneath the blanket he was stark naked. “My clothes…”

“Your clothes are dry.” JunSu began picking them off the wooden pillar. “Here.”

“Um…thanks.” ChangMin grabbed his clothes and ducked into the tent. It was morning and the sun was shining through the holes in the roof and walls unlike last night when the only light was from JunSu’s lamp.

“Are you shy ChangMin ssi?” JunSu’s peculiar laughter could be heard throughout the hut. “We are both men!”

“I’m not used to changing in front of others.” A red face fully clothed ChangMin stepped out of the tent.

“Okay, but we need to hurry.” JunSu had started packing up his camping gear.

“Why?” A puzzled ChangMin asked.

“It is time to prune the peach trees and my hyeong would be in a fit if I’m late!” JunSu was neat as well efficient as in a short time he had cleaned and packed all the gear. “Come on.”

 

~..~..~

 

YunHo was busy clipping away the extra buds when he suddenly spotted someone walking towards both him and Jae Joong.

“Jae, that looks like JunSu.” YunHo pushed the brim of his straw hat further up as he watched the smaller man coming out of the woods into the clearing. “But who…”

“Is that?” Jae Joong finished for him as his gaze fell on the tall lanky man right behind his dongsaeng.

“Hyeong!” JunSu grinned as he waved at the two men who were just a second ago busy pruning the peach trees.

 

“This is ChangMin,” JunSu introduced. “This is my hyeong Jae Joong and his boyfriend YunHo.”

“Hello Jae Joong ssi, YunHo ssi.” ChangMin bowed respectfully.

“Please, no need to be so formal.” Jae Joong clapped the man on his shoulder. “Jae Joong hyeong and YunHo hyeong are good enough for us.”

“Thank you.” ChangMin bowed again. “What are you doing?” He was curious as to what the two men were doing.

“Pruning, so that we would have a bountiful harvest.” Jae Joong took off the towel he wore around his neck and dabbed YunHo’s sweaty face.

“I could help, just tell me what to do,” ChangMin offered.

“JunSu can do that. But are you sure you want to help?” Jae Joong’s piercing eyes unconsciously made ChangMin take a step back.

“Yes, but I’ve never done this before.”

“Su-ah, get the man some gloves and a pruning scissors!” Jae Joong ordered JunSu who was hovering behind ChangMin.

 

~..~..~

 

YunHo decided to halt all work the moment the sun set as it was too dark to see anymore. “Let’s stop here for today, we can continue tomorrow.”

“Tired?” JunSu helped ChangMin removed his gloves.

“A bit.” ChangMin nodded. “JunSu ssi, may I ask why are we cutting away some of the buds?”

“If a branch has fewer buds or flowers the tree will be able to supply more food to the remaining buds, hence we’ll get a larger fruit.” JunSu gave ChangMin a funny look. “You don’t know much about farming do you?”

“Not really,” ChangMin replied sheepishly.

“What do you do anyway?” JunSu laid down on the low wide bench just outside their house.

“Me?” ChangMin looked at JunSu all spread out on the wooden bench and wondered what he should do. “I…I’m a novelist.”

“Really?” JunSu’s eyes was half closed, his entire body was the color of a ripe pumpkin bathed by the evening sun. “Sit down ChangMin-ah, aren’t you tired?”

“Yeah…” He gingerly sat down at the edge of the bench.

“What kind of novels do you write?” JunSu asked.

“Science fiction.”

“Oooh, like Star Trek or Star Wars?” JunSu asked curiously.

“Umm.” ChangMin saw that JunSu still had his eyes closed. “JunSu ssi?”

“Yeah?”

“Where am I going to sleep tonight?” ChangMin was embarrassed but he had to know.

“My room of course! Where else?” JunSu turned over and stretched before sitting up.

 

~..~..~

 

ChangMin woke up with a start, not sure what woke him. He looked to his left and saw JunSu fast asleep with his mouth slightly opened. He smiled as he covered JunSu with a blanket which as usual he had managed to kick off with the comforters lying on the floor and their beddings now a twisted mess on smaller man’s side.

ChangMin got up and looked out the window and under the bright moon light he saw the peach trees. He studied his sore and bruised callused fingers. They hurt but he was proud that he was able to help Jae Joong hyeong and YunHo hyeong that in just a few days they have finally pruned all of the trees.

JunSu was mumbling and groaning in his sleep causing ChangMin to turn away from the window and look at him instead. JunSu must be dreaming!

Despite only knowing JunSu for a short while, ChangMin could feel a special bond growing between them. ChangMin had always hated making friends or meeting people but with JunSu it was different. They had clicked almost immediately and he felt comfortable around the adorable looking man.

Adorable? ChangMin’s eyes drifted back to the sleeping figure. Yes Kim JunSu certainly is. He suddenly felt the urge to write down his thoughts in his journal and promptly looked for his bag.

ChangMin crept around the room looking for it but couldn’t find it.

“Where is it?” ChangMin wondered out loud. All his personal belongings was in it, including his journal where he jotted down all his thoughts and also ideas for his next book. Did I drop it somewhere? ChangMin sat down and thought hard when he suddenly remembered. Of course, I must have left it in that hut where I first met JunSu! It must be there.

ChangMin decided to go to the old hut and slowly crept out of the room so as not to wake up JunSu and quietly made his way out of the house.

 

~..~..~

 

ChangMin hoped he wasn’t lost and for a moment regretted not waking up JunSu and ask his help but he didn’t want to disturb his tired friend. ChangMin took a few more uncertain steps aided only by the moon light when a familiar scent caught his attention.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. Lavender? Is it lavender? It smelt like it. He decided to investigate for the source of the smell. ChangMin always loved that smell as it calmed and soothed him so it was his most favorite scent. He sniffed the air and slowly walked towards the direction where he thought it was coming from.

Soon ChangMin left the woods and came upon a clearing and looking up he saw a large grassy knoll. At the top of it he saw flickering lights like those that came from candles. Candles, scented candles! That must be where the smell is coming from ChangMin thought as he climbed the knoll.

He also noticed that there were several long and deep grooves in the grass all the way from the top and it disappeared into some thick vegetation several meters away. To him it looked like tire tracks but he wasn’t sure nor care, he was more interested in the candles. He wondered why they were lit.

After a few minutes of huffing and puffing ChangMin eventually made it to the top before he then realized that he had just climbed out of a ravine. From a street lamp ChangMin saw the familiar dotted lines and steel guard railings that separated the road and the edge of the ravine which told him he was standing by the edge of a road.

Looking around ChangMin saw what he was looking for and began walking towards the flowers and candles. As he got closer he saw that it was some sort of makeshift shrine. Next to the candles and flowers were soft toys, rice wine, fruits and homemade cards and posters which surrounded a large banner and a framed photograph.

What he saw next shocked him as he walked closer towards the picture. It was a picture of him, a sullen looking him in black and white. The photo was taken for the dust jacket for one of his novels, someone must have had it enlarged. But what was is it doing here?

End of part 1


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times we only believe what we want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not meant to scare or offend, more to amuse.

ChangMin’s eyes move on to read the banner around his picture.

Shim ChangMin

Deeply missed and forever etched in our hearts!! We’ll always love you! Rest in Peace. 

“Rest in peace?” ChangMin frowned growing more and more confused. “What are they talking about?” ChangMin stepped closer and began reading some of the cards.

Shim Chang Min called home to be with the Lord on xx-xx-2010

He died at such a young age, such a great loss to the literature world. He will be missed!

“Died?” ChangMin felt his mouth go dry. “I’m dead?”

 

~..~..~

 

JunSu’s eyes flew open and he looked to his side only to see that he was alone. After a quick check of the small room ChangMin was still nowhere in sight.

“ChangMin?” JunSu threw off the blanket and looked around again. “ChangMin?!” JunSu was beginning to panic as he ran out of his room and straight to Jae Joong’s.

 

JunSu didn’t bother to knock and he just shove the door aside. “Hyeong! It’s ChangMin, he’s gone!”

“What?” YunHo rubbed his sleepy eyes.

“How long?” Jae Joong was already up and slipping a pullover over his singlet. “How long, Su?!” He repeated when he saw his dongsaeng standing there motionless.

“I…I don’t know…I don’t know.” JunSu burst into tears. “I woke up and…and he…”

“Okay, shh…stop crying.” Jae Joong had no time to comfort JunSu. Besides the only one that could comfort JunSu was ChangMin and he had to get him back! “Listen I’m going to find him okay? JunSu? Are you listening to me?”

JunSu just nodded dumbly as he watched his hyeong and YunHo racing out of the house.

 

~..~..~

 

“Yes, you are dead.” Jae Joong touched ChangMin’s shoulders. He had immediately spotted the tall man standing at the top of the ravine and together with YunHo ran up the steep slope towards ChangMin.

“Jae Joong hyeong?” ChangMin spun around to face the pale faced man. “YunHo hyeong?” His eyes widen before looking about briefly.

“You are dead ChangMin,” Jae Joong repeated.

“No…no, that can’t be true…!” ChangMin shrugged Jae Joong’s hand off his shoulder. “There must be some kind of mistake. YooChun hyeong would know, he’ll tell you this is all a mistake.”

YunHo picked up a poster that had a newspaper clipping glued to it. He decided to read it out loud to ChangMin.

“The fame science fiction author Shim ChangMin died in a car accident 17 km along the winding J-ri road in the J hills. According to authorities the late author lost control of his car and skidded off the road before hitting the railing, flipped over and crashing down the ravine. No other car was involved.

He was believed to have died on Friday but his body was only found three days later after his hyeong, YooChun made a missing person’s report when his dongsaeng failed to return home. The deceased was on his way to…”

“Stop! Stop!” ChangMin clamped his palms to his ears. “Please stop.”

“There is no mistake ChangMin-ah,” Jae Joong spoke softly.

“But last Friday I met JunSu and both of you…we spent…” ChangMin took a few steps back, his face had a horrified look. “You mean… you mean all three of you are dead too?”

“Yes we are.” Jae Joong calmly took ChangMin’s hand. “You couldn’t have possibly met us if you weren’t dead too.”

“All this are from your fans paying you their last respect.” YunHo waved his arm towards the gifts by the road. “This is also where the accident took place.”

“What happened to me?” ChangMin sat down on the hard ground. Three days? I’ve been dead for three days? Why didn’t YooChun hyeong look for me? ChangMin wondered.

“According to this newspaper you were on your way to view an old farm that you were thinking of buying and somehow your car swerved off the road and ended up in that ravine. Your body was found on the ground a few meters from your car,” YunHo summarized.

“So I’m really dead and these are from my fans?” ChangMin slowly stood up and began laughing, quietly at first and then hysterically. “I don’t believe you!”

“Get a grip on yourself ChangMin.” Jae Joong swiftly slapped the younger man’s face. “You’re dead but you’re not alone, you have us, and JunSu!”

“JunSu?” A dazed ChangMin repeated.

“Yes, JunSu.” Jae Joong puffed a breath, the scent from the candles was making his head spin. He hated the smell of lavender. “You love him, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes.”

“When we first arrive and you saw JunSu wasn’t with us, wasn’t it on the tip of your tongue to ask us where JunSu was?” Jae Joong shook ChangMin’s shoulders. “Why isn’t he here? Those questions are still on your mind aren’t they?” Jae Joong felt like giving the dumbfounded ChangMin another slap.

“Where is JunSu, why isn’t he here?” ChangMin began looking about him.

“You know where he is, and when you find him you can ask him yourself.” YunHo gave ChangMin’s arm a squeeze.

 

~..~..~

 

Ryeowook shifted in his chair and watched the news with narrowed eyes. At one corner of the TV ChangMin’s photo appeared briefly before another footage appeared. This time it was at the morgue where YooChun, ChangMin’s brother all teary eyed and sad was walking towards his car. He had just identified the remains of his dongsaeng.

Ryeowook picked up the remote he had tossed aside earlier to increase the volume.

The treacherous Mount J, J-ri road is a lonely stretch of road that’s hardly used, this would explain why no one discovered the accident sooner.

Earlier this year this same spot claimed the lives of two farmers who were brothers, Kim Jae Joong and Kim JunSu. Two months later, the road’s third victim was a carpenter Jung YunHo and now it had claimed its fourth victim renowned author Shim ChangMin.

 

Ryeowook grabbed the remote control again and quickly switched off the TV when he heard the sound of the door opening. YooChun’s home!

 

“Welcome home Chunnie!” Ryeowook jumped up and gave YooChun a hug and a kiss. “You must be tired, here let me take your jacket and you sit over there.” He slipped YooChun’s jacket off before propelling him towards the chair he had just vacant.

“Thanks Wookie, I really need a drink,” YooChun sighed as he closed his eyes. “You have no idea what I had to go through or how much work is involved in preparing for a funeral.” He massaged his stiff neck before continuing, “Those cops, and their stupid questions, why didn’t I report ChangMin missing sooner? Did ChangMin have any enemies or scorned lovers?”

 

“Do they suspect foul play?” YooChun scoffed.

“Take it easy baby, here drink this you’ll feel better.” Ryeowook brought forth a dark green bottle and poured the pale yellow bubbly liquid into a tall glass.

“Champagne?” YooChun looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

“Of course, I think it is appropriate, after all it is time for a celebration.” Ryeowook poured some into another glass.

“Celebration?” YooChun asked before tipping the entire contents of the glass down his throat.

“Chunnie! We didn’t toast!” Ryeowook pouted, his glass still in his hand.

“I’m sorry.” YooChun handed over his glass to be refilled.

“What shall we toast to?” Ryeowook passed YooChun his champagne.

“Hmm…” YooChun looked around the lavish apartment before answering. “Let’s toast to ChangMin! Thanks a lot dongsaeng!” YooChun laughed loudly as he emptied his second glass of wine.

“All this is now mine!” YooChun put his feet up on the coffee table kicking down the neat stack of scented candles that ChangMin loved so much and smiled widely. Everything ChangMin owned is now mine, solely mine!

“You know Chunnie, something is puzzling me, ChangMin is well… was always a careful driver.” Ryeowook looked puzzled. “Another one?” Ryeowook filled up YooChun’s glass without waiting for an answer.

“I know, but you know accidents happen.” YooChun shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I was the one that told him about that farm house.”

“Did you?” Ryeowook pulled his chair closer to YooChun.

“Yeah, it was a ramshackle building, but Minnie didn’t know that.” YooChun chuckled as he downed another glass of champagne, happily unaware that the wine was loosening his tongue. “I made it up a whole lot nicer than it really was and as usual he believed me.”

“Oh…” The smaller man nodded. They like to boast, they all do and YooChun is no different!

“I got his curiosity aroused and he wanted to see it for himself,” YooChun recalled. “I made sure he used that old J-ri road and since like you said he’s a careful driver, for breakfast that morning I gave him some sleepy eggs.” YooChun giggled as he remembered the last meal he cooked for his dongsaeng.

“Sleepy eggs? Ooh, what’s that?” Ryeowook pretended to look confused.

“I’m sick and tired of looking after that brat, I’ve been doing that all my life.” YooChun stood up tossed his glass aside and picked up the bottle and drank from it deeply. “I’m a bloody housekeeper for the great author Shim ChangMin and what does he repays me with? Nothing! Nothing!”

“Sleepy eggs honey, is a generous pinch of sleeping powder in scrambled eggs.” YooChun laughed again before finishing the champagne. “Do you know what ChangMin intended to do? He was going to stop writing and just retire deep in the province far away from everything and everyone? He was going to donate his entire fortune to various animal shelters!” YooChun scowled, swaying on his feet.

“You killed him?” Ryeowook put down his untouched glass of champagne.

“Animals! Animals, what on earth do they know?” YooChun smirked. “I deserve it more, he should have just given it all to me! Foolish boy!”

“Did you kill him?” Ryeowook repeated.

“Damn right I did!” YooChun clenched his fists up in the air. “Good riddance to you ChangMin!”

Suddenly the bedroom door and front door burst open causing a stunned and half drunk YooChun to look about and when he saw several uniformed policemen closing in on him he asked, “Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my apartment?”

“We are the police, and you YooChun is under arrest for the murder of Shim ChangMin.” A tall thin man in a dark suit replied calmly as he signaled his men to restrain YooChun.

“What? I didn’t kill my brother! I told you this at the station!” YooChun struggled as cuffs were slapped on his wrist. “Ryeowook say something!!”

“Oh I will, I plan to say a lot of things at your trial.” Ryeowook lifted up his sweater to reveal a mic concealed under his clothes linked to a tiny recorder. He unhooked it and gave it to the tall man. “Here you go Inspector HeeChul,”

“Thanks for your cooperation.” Inspector Kim HeeChul nodded. At first he didn’t believe his dongsaeng, Ryeowook’s suspicions about his new boyfriend when Ryeowook came to see him several days ago. He thought Ryeowook was having a lover’s quarrel and wanted to get back at him.

But when YooChun’s statement and behavior regarding ChangMin’s disappearance and later on his death looked dodgy, he began to believe Ryeowook and together they hatched a plan to trap YooChun.

“You can’t do this to me!! “ YooChun tried to break free as he was escorted out of the apartment. “He owes me, ChangMin owes me!!”

 

~..~..~

 

ChangMin gently pushed the door open and the sight that greeted him tugged at his heart strings. Curled up on the floor with the blankets tucked around him was JunSu.

“JunSu?” ChangMin whispered as he sat down next to JunSu.

“ChangMin?” JunSu jumped and wrapped his arms around ChangMin’s neck. “You’re back! I’m glad you’re back.” Tears rolled down his face as he searched ChangMin’s face before continuing, “I was here waiting for you, I was worried if you came home and saw that there was no one about, you’d think we had all abandoned you.”

JunSu cupped ChangMin’s face, “But…but you’re going to stay right here next to me, you’re not going away again right?”

“I’m so sorry JunSu.” ChangMin pulled JunSu into his lap and quietly rocked their bodies. “You must have been so frightened waking up alone like that.”

“It’s okay, but you’re not leaving me again are you?” JunSu’s lips trembled as he waited for ChangMin to say something.

“No, never, I’m going to be with you forever.” ChangMin lowered his lips to capture JunSu’s pale ones.

 

 

“Jae, what did you mean when you said JunSu won’t be lonely for long and that someone would come?” YunHo nudged Jae Joong with his knee. Both men had gone back to bed, giving the new found lovers some privacy.

“Go to sleep, it’s late,” Jae Joong mumbled as he pulled the pillow over his throbbing head that still hurt from the smell of lavender.

“Jae Joong- ah, come on tell me. Do you posses some mystical powers or something? Did you lure ChangMin here?” YunHo wasn’t going to give up so easily.

Jae Joong flung the pillow across the room and sat up, angry words died on his lips when he saw the baffled look on his lover’s face. “Jung YunHo, I don’t posses any powers mystical or otherwise. I just said that because I believed that there is someone for everyone. Just like,” he leaned over and kissed YunHo on the lips. “You are for me.”

“Oh.” YunHo smiled as he snuggled close to Jae Joong who had mysteriously gone back to sleep.

 

End.


End file.
